Mine
by xxbochixx
Summary: The Uchiha's back, and I mean the younger one. Sakura's distressed, Gaara's becoming possesive of our blossom, Naruto's moody.....Gaara has a firm hold on Sakura, and he's not letting her go.
1. Paperwork

**Hey peoples! Introducing: Mine**

**This is GaaSaku. Have you noticed how we pair Sakura up with a lot of guys on the show…..Even the criminals? Okay, okay I paired her up with Deidara….I know I should be doing **_**Friends, Enemies, Lovers**_** but…. unfortunately I have writer's block right now, and this idea just popped into my head…. eh, TO THE STORY!**

In Sunagakure, a grumbling Kazakage was faced by the terrors of…..paperwork. Yes, even the strongest Kages hated paperwork. That is what all Kages have in common….the hatred of paperwork. This certain bond holds them all together, like the strongest glue, the stickiest thing, and all of that, because of this bond- erm… back to the point.

The current Kazakage was CRAVING for some time WITHOUT paperwork. That was what all he seemed to do these days. His schedule? Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. He hardly did anything else these days. _'I hate paperwork...' _was Gaara's usual thought as he did each paperwork. A certain file caught his attention.

_Dear Kazakage-sama,_

_This is from Tsunade, could I request that you come over to Konoha? Bring Temari with you, Kanky can substitute. I'll keep this short, please don't explode; I know how you are about temper issues. Sometimes Konoha even says your issues are WORST than _SAKURA'S_ temper issue...and they say she's a mini me...The reason I'm asking you to come is...the Uchiha's back...the younger one._

_I sent Sakura and Naruto on a mission just a hour before 'he' went through the gates…and to think...today's March 26...you know what that means, do you? It's almost Sakura's birthday...Everyone knows she's over the Uchiha but...we can't be too sure. And you, Naruto, and Sakura are close friends... Some in my village are thinking you and Sakura are dating! You're not...right?_

_So I suggest you come over to keep both of them down. They'll be back at Sakura's birthday. Bring Sakura a present since it takes 2 days to go to Konoha, and you'll arrive at exactly ( maybe not exactly) 2 days, since it takes 2 days to get from Suna to Konoha... Gaara? Please don't kill the Uchiha... I got him under MY custody... not yours, __**I'll**__ torture him, not you; got it? Hehe( insert evil laugh)... don't worry I'll be sure it will be painful..._

_By Konoha's Hokage,_

_Tsunade_

Gaara blinked dumbly '_So he's back... oh wait crap...if he's back... Sakura will KILL him., hehe like I care...'_

He stood up, happy to be free from the dangers of paperwork.

'_Now to get Kankurou_ ( spelling? Somebody tell me I spelled it right!)'

**Okay first chapter of Mine Please review!! I'll appreciate it!! although...it IS short...but you know first chapter and all...Please review! It gives me energy for putting stories! and updating! and sorry if updates come by slow...it's just that in my country we have school and I'm kinda stressed out right now, with all my activities and homework and all that stuff...Damn...if somebody who knew me read tis...they'd say I'm P.M.S.ing right now...NOT TRUE! PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. A Good Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I have another story which I'm more focused on! I haven't really developed the plot for this story really well so I had to think.....HARD.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! **

**Oh, congratulation to Authoress of Heartbreak, for once again, helping me in my moment in need! :D Your review really helped! Thanks!**

* * *

Kankuro was NOT happy. I mean, who is after getting dumped a thousand or so paperwork by his so-called younger brother?

**KANKURO'S POV**

_'Damn it all..... Gaara's probably lying when he said Tsunade wanted him in Konoha...he's probably visiting that hot pink chick of his! Yeah...that's it..... Damn it, how come the bad boys ALWAYS get the hot ones?'_

I sighed, before grumbling and shaking my cramped wrist.

An idea popped in my head. How about I pay that new personal anbu Gaara just aquired to do the paperwork FOR me. Ooooh....maybe I'll tell him GAARA told him to do it! Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Gaara finding out was worth it! I mean, he still gets to visit his girlfriend, right?

Hah, beat that Naruto! I am SO smarter than YOU!

**WITH GAARA: **

'_God....How long does it take for a damn girl to **pack!' **_Gaara thought, annoyed. As if he had summoned her, Temari jumped in front of him, suprising him greatly.

"Hey ototo! Why're we going to go to Konoha? You visiting Sakura-chan or something?" She yelled in his face.

**GAARA'S POV:**

Unaware of my cheeks turning red, I answered her in a steadily. "No....Tsunade wants me there for some reason you shouldn't bother yourself with." I smiled at her. After the few years, my personality changed, I was a better person with a plesant personality.

She blinked, shocked. Then she grinned, "Then why you blushing?"She said innocently.

That was followed by a "Holy shit! Gaara's **blushing**?! You're joking Tem!"

We both turned to the source of the voice, seeing Kankuro in his going-out clothes. He was grinning ear-to-ear as if he had just won a lottery.

My eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here Kankuro? You're supposed to be doing PAPERWORK. Do I have to remind you?"I hissed, my aura dark. Maybe Tsunade was right....my mood changes WERE worse than Sakura's. Even if I had changed, that didn't mean the darker part of me wasn't gone. No...it was always there...lurking in the darker parts of my mind....waiting...waiting for a chance to come out.

Kankuro, unaware -or pretending to be- of my dark aura, answered in a -probably fake- cheerful tone. "I'm coming with you, duh. The paperwork business is ALL taken care of, akuna matata ototo! Let's just go go GO!"

Temari and I sweatdropped. As an added effect, Temari rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go." I said simply, believing Kankuro.

Too bad I didn't see him grin.

**-2 days later- **

"How far?!" Kankuro whined.

Temari sighed, "Aprox. 200 miles. Kankuro, almost there. Can we take a rest Gaara? We don't have that much stamina like you do." She said, her eyes just telling me they were REALLY tired.

I nodded once, stopping.

We took a quick rest and headed off again, after a while, the gates of Konoha appeared in site, we also saw alonside it, a pink and a blonde figure. I smirked, thinking of Sakura. We weren't dating, but I liked and respected her. She was more tolerable than the other girls. I also knew her feelings for me were basically the same. She didn't hold grudges and forgave me after I almost killed her.

The pair seemed to have sensed our chakra because they didn't move from where they were standing.

We reached them after a while, since we had sped up a bit after seeing them.

They grinned at us and we grinned back. Naruto and I moved toward each other and gave the other a man-hug. I smirked at Sakura when Naruto and I parted. She grinned in return to me.

"Good afternoon, Gaara-kun" She said cheerfully.

"Afternoon, Sakura" I said softly.

"Hey man, what are you doing here in Konoha? Not that I'm not happy you're here, just curious."Naruto said, grinning at me, effective;y breaking the moment.

I twitched inwardly, "You don't know why I'm here." I said flatly.

Sakura and Naruto blinked, shaking their heads.

"No....we don't..." Naruto said.

"Are we supposed to?"Sakura asked, confused.

I smirked. "No, better if you don't." That was the wrong answer. It made both of them MORE curious, and if a curious Sakura was _bad_, and a curious Naruto _worse_....a curious Sakura AND Naruto was the _WORST_.

They both stared at me frowning, but they let it go. Besides, they were all best friends, I had to tell them sooner or later, right? Maybe..... oh well, if I didn't, they could always find out.

"How come we don't hugs or ANY form of welcome?"Temari asked. The three of us blinked, finally remembering they were there. Temari and Kankuro had faces that was clearl NOT happy.

Sakura grinned, before hugging Temari.

"OMG Tem-chan! I missed you sooooo much!"Sakura squealed.

Temari smirked and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't seem like it."

Sakura pouted, "Sorry, wanna go shopping later? One of my shirts got ripped while fighting a ninja from Mist yesterday!" She said, her eyes rolling.

Temari grinned, despite her bad girl attitude she was still a girl, and girls had to go shopping every once in a while. Okay, maybe not every once while.....

"Let's go!"Temari yelled.

Naruto coughed, "Actually, me and Sakura-chan better give our mission reports......"He said.

"Yeah, and I think we should let Tsunade know we're here Tem."Kankuro said slowly.

Temari and Sakura pouted.

"Aw..... Oh well, how about later Temari-chan?"Sakura asked.

Temari nodded eagerly, grinning.

I sighed, "Before you guys spend some money on clothes, you guys should eat." Hey, I cared for my sister! I mean, we hadn't eaten anything but a fish! And that was last night! Sakura and Naruto probably hadn't eaten either.

They nodded at me.

"What are we going to eat?" Kankuro asked.

"Ramen of course." Naruto said, as if ramen was the only thing they ate. I mean, that may be true with him, but we weren't ramen-addicts like him.

Sakura sweatdropped, hitting Naruto on his head.

"Baka....."She grumbled.

"Let's.....just go to the Hokage tower...please!"Temari said, the group's You-better-follow-her-or-you'll-die-a-painful-death senses were tingling, and they all knew to follow than sense or they'll end up like that poor, poor anbu who, unfortunately, died by Temari's hands because he didn't follow orders by her. I WAS quite grateful for him dieing since he really pissed me off. The last words he heard from me before Temari started her session, was 'Jiai'. Not because I was worried for him, because my sadistic side had came out. Before Naruto had pulled me out of my mental unstableness, that was the last words people heard of me before I eventuall, killed them. It was my favorite phrase actually. **( It's true! I searched it!)**

Tsunade was quite happy we were there and explained to Sakura and Naruto that the Uchiha bastard was back. We all watched Sakura's expression carefully...we were very shocked when she started yelling things like '

_'How DARE that chicken-ass bastard come back!' _

and....

_'Fuck him to the deepest pits of hell!' _

The last and most common phrase she used was, of course,

_'I'll KILL him!'_

She HAD calmed down-somehow- when I comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder. That shocked the others, PLUS me. I hadn't expected that, what I thought she would do would ignore me and continue her ranting.

I saw how Tsunade had looked at me after that, not with shock, no....but with admiration. As if that was the first time someone had been able to calm Sakura down.

We had left for Ichiraku's after that for some ramen.

All in all, I guess this would be an awesome day for me.

**

* * *

I'll try to update more and balance my time with F.T.E.O. ( I had nicknamed _'Friends Twice, Enemies Once'_ that) and _'Mine'. _Keyword: TRY**

**I didn't quite follow your idea, Authoress of Heartbreak, but some were yours. I don't want Gaara and Sakura being that formal, they're supposed to be close friends.**

**Translations: **

**Jiai- Take care of yourself**

**ototo- younger brother**

**akuna matata- for those who don't know, akuna matata is from _'Lion King'_, it means 'no worries'.**

**Baka- idiot _(or cow in my language! XD)_**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Bad Things Gone Worse

**Chapter 3 of 'Mine'.... sorry for the wait, but my grandfather died and my birthday was a few days after that. June 18 to all those asking... I'm sorry, but I can't take it. But I'll update quicker.... no promises though.... for ten days, I will update as fast as I can. 10 days since that's how many days I have until school begins again. When I mean again, I mean come out of suspension. No, I'm not suspended because of felony, H1N1 has finally reached our school. I just wonder HOW. **

**Well, anyway, CHAPTER 3 OF MINE!**

* * *

Gaara sighed, trying to calm himself. He shivered in the cold temperature, his tanuki eyes helping him adjust to the darkness around him. So dark.... this was the times when he wished Shukaku was never taken from him....

Where was he, you ask? Well.... he couldn't answer that himself. First of all, he was in a park... then suddenly, he remembered a searing pain to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Now, he was here.... in a cold, wet room that smelled strangely of blood. He sighed and leaned back, only to get feel something sharp on the back of his head. He jolted up and looked back, eyes wide. There.... was a spear.... He paled, praising Kami-sama that he was leaning on the wooden side.....

He stood up, feeling the walls for any chance of escape.... He felt none... not a door... just a window high above him, the only place where light and air came to him. He frowned, looking up, thinking. _'Too easy, all I have to do is use my chakra.' _

But... surely whoever had put him in this room KNEW he was a ninja?..... Right?

Chakra gathered in his feet then disappeared. What the? He tried again.... no use, the same result.... He sighed, rubbing his ankles. Instead of cloth.... there was metal. CHAKRA-absorbing metal to be exact.

'_This is so fucking cliched.' _Gaara thought absentmindedly before grabbing a table and setting it directly under the window.

'_Let's do it manually then.' He thought in annoyance._

* * *

_ Sakura giggled as Temari came out of the dressing room in a purple kimono._

_"Cute, Tem. I like that one." Sakura said. Temari grinned, " I like it too, you think they will give me a discount?" She asked, twirling around in the kimono._

_"Course, you ARE Gaara-kun's sister." Sakura replied, already walking to the cashier. Temari rolled her eyes and followed her, skipping slightly behind her. _

_After they had paid and walked out of the shop, all they could hear was "TEMARI!" and "SAKURA!" They blinked and turned to where the noise had come from, seeing Kankuro and Naruto. "What the hell is wrong boys?" Sakura asked calmly, stopping Naruto with a hand to the shoulder. Naruto jumped up and down, panic in his eyes. "It's Gaara!" He yelled. Kankuro nodded, worry showing in his face._

_"What's wrong with him?" Temari instantly asked, her sisterly instincts consuming her, hoping with all her might. 'Please let him be safe... Please let him safe....' _She kept repeating in her head.

"He's kidnapped..." Kankuro whispered, head down. It was then that Sakura and Temari's heart cracked... '_I said please!' _Temari cried in her head, inwardly crying.

"Let's go find him." Sakura said, head held high, if she was scared or worried, it didn't show in her face. The only betrayal of how she really felt was the slight quiver of her voice.

They all nodded quietly, looking at each other, a hidden understanding passing through their eyes. Without warning, they all disappeared, leaving only words and sadness behind.

* * *

Gaara wiped his brow, panting slightly as he lifted a chair to the growing stack of items._'Just a little more.' _He thought, tiredly, looking at the moon from the window. He jumped down and carried a box, putting it on top of the chair. He deemed it enough and climbed up, thanking his ninja balance. He stood on top of the box, a little gap between his forehead and the window. He pushed it hard, paling when it didn't budge_. __Shit. _It could only opened by someone outside!

He stood on the box, just waiting... hoping and praying with all his might that someone would come... his face paled into a sickly white when he heard distant footsteps.... coming toward him... Whoever was coming had to come..... _soon._

* * *

Sakura forced herself to think happy thoughts as she jumped on the trees ahead... but thoughts of something bad happening to Gaara filled her head once more, forcing the happy thoughts out.

She closed her eyes, speeding up.

"Where should we go?!" She yelled.

"North!" Naruto yelled. But something... something told her to go west. "No! West!" She yelled, switching their direction to the west.

Naruto frowned but followed her, inwardly thinking why she had took the west direction....

Temari and Kankuro followed them, quiet for once.

Sakura's steps suddenly faltered then she picked up speed once again, shaking her head as if to get rid of thoughts.

_'No...' _She thought, worriedly. She had felt something... as if something bad was happening.... something that told her to go faster.....

_'Wait for me Gaara-kun.... I WILL save you'_

* * *

**Yes, short. Sorry for that, but that was the PERFECT cliffhanger! Who kidnapped Gaara? Will they get there in time? Who knows! YOU will if you review and wait for the next chapter! 'In Exchange For What?' **

**Haha, lol, I sounded like a commercial!**

**REVIEW AND GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**


	4. The Easy Way

**Shiz... I completely forgot about owning any stories.... Oops? Kind of busy you see..... Actually, I'm just a lazy person..... :( SO sorry everyone! I'm not good at the updating part! I'm not even sure I'm good at the writing part!!!! **

* * *

WITH GAARA:

Gaara.... was hyperventilating right now. He doesn't normally APPEAR scared, thank you very much.... except even the best of shinobi get scared..... I think.

The footsteps were steadily getting louder when suddenly, a loud, familiar noise disturbed the air.... It was the sound of something that just broke. Like an explosion... but at the same time different.

It..... was Sakura.

"Gaara!"

WITH SAKURA: (Back to 1 minute earlier!)

Sakura whimpered, speeding up slightly. Her leg muscles were getting strained and starting to hurt. She winced as she almost slipped.

"Fuck...." She whispered, her hand brushing the back of her leg to soothe the cramps starting.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Kankurou, Temari and Naruto were trying really hard to catch up to her. They knew that in a normal retrieval mission, Sakura wouldn't run this fast. But.... this was Gaara. And Sakura would do anything for Gaara.... maybe even sacrifice her own soul for him. That much was clear..... but their relationship status, whether they're friends or lovers, was unknown.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder once before frowning and slowing down a bit. They caught up to her quietly. A few seconds passed and Sakura was starting to wonder whether they went the right direction. It seemed that the other three were thinking the same thing.

Just when they were all ready to turn, a faint hint of Gaara's chakra sparked, as if he was in danger. His chakra signal was anxious and..... scared from what Sakura could read.

Their faces brightened at the fact that they found him and they sped up. They reached a clearing.... with no Gaara. They frowned, forming a circle. They looked around them, confused slightly.

"Genjutsu? Kankurou guessed.

Sakura frowned, and walked backward. Kankurou, Temari and Naruto suddenly flickered out of sight in front of her eyes. Her eyes betrayed no sign of surprise, she nodded her head and walked back inside the illusion.

"Yup." She said dryly.

They nodded, "Kai." They murmured. Instantly, the tree in front of Temari disappeared. It was replaced by a house.... an old one.... but in a very good condition. Sakura gave a wry smile before pulling back her fist to punch the door. Screams were heard the moment it came out. It revealed women in maid dresses looking frightened. And in the middle of them was..... _Sasuke._ Sakura and Naruto stiffened. They stared at him in disbelief.

"I... I thought you were in Konoha!" Sakura yelled, taking a step back.

Sasuke chuckled. "Correct honey, I WAS." He gave a small smirk, "But I ran back.... and kidnapped your little Gaara-kun." He sneered.

For a moment, everyone thought Sakura was going to scream and punch him, but she burst out laughing. They stared at her in surprise, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke seemed.... kind of insulted that she didn't seem disturbed.

"Oh..-gasp-....my-gasp-.....GAWD! You reminded me of the dude who played Severus Snape in Harry Potter! Remember him?! When he -gasp- goes all '_I am the Half-Blood Prince'_?! -gasp- GAWD! His face was-gasp- so like yours!" Sakura yelled in hysterics.

Sasuke twitched, "I think I liked it better when you told me I was acting like Draco Malfoy... at least he was actually NEAR my age!" He grumbled.

"Anyway," Sakura said, suddenly serious again. She picked herself up from the floor and met his eye. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" SHe said smirking, she cracked her knuckles, managing to look menacing and hot at the same time.

"Are you gay?" Kankurou blurted out, staring at Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke twitched. SAkura punched the side of his head, "You RUINED my line, you idiot!"

Sasuke sighed, "This sucks. All I wanted to do was create some drama... but nooooo, instead of crying and begging me to give Gaara back, you're INSULTING me. Great! Just great! He's in that room. Punch it open.... but you're paying." Sasuke grumbled, pointing to the wall next to him.

He left with the maids/women following him. He was muttering under his breath about something that sounded like, "Even Tom Riddle would've been better than SNAPE..... I mean.... Tom does become Voldemort!"

Sakura turned, staring at the wall. She pulled her fist back and smashed it open, smiling in a sick kind of satisfaction. Gaara walked toward them, a sort of amused expression on his face. Sakura and Gaara met gazes and Sakura blushed. Gaara smirked.

"Took you long enough. Want to see what I did while trying to escape the room?" He asked casually. The 4 of them shrugged before nodding. They stared at the tower of items that leaded up to the window and blinked.

"What?!" Gaara asked, hurt slightly. They shook their heads, sighing slightly.

"I thought you were better than _this._" Sakura said, punctuating her sentence by kicking the tower with her foot, it toppled dangeruosly close to them, creating dust bunnies to fly out. The group coughed, covering their nose. The four glared at Sakura. Gaara took his hand long enough to stick his tongue out.

Sakura shook her head, stepping out of the hole left in the wall.

"Are you guys leaving or not?!" Sasuke yelled from upstairs. They blinked and shrugged, walking out of the empty gap where the door should be. Gaara smirked and turned to Sakura.

"Harry Potter, huh?

* * *

**You know, I kind of LIKED this chapter.... all the HP 6 excitement got to my head. XD I watched it last week.**

**Again, sorry for the shortness.... It's either this, or nothing.... Sorry for the disappointment....**

**-bochi**


End file.
